The foreign in Sinnoh
by hydrarianbeast
Summary: A girl from Kalos flees to Sinnoh to escape Team Flare. During a contest, in which she uses her mega evolved Lucario, team Galactic shows up to take him back to Kalos, which clues the girl in on Team Flare's plan.


"This is such a nice city," I said, pushing my brown hair out of my face and looking around Hearthome. Lucario was impressed too. It was nice to see him happy. Some passersby were giving him odd looks, but this was expected. Being stuck as his mega evolution, he looked very unlike the usual lucario. But we didn't care. This place was far away from Kalos, and that's how we liked it.

"Oh mon dieu! What an interesting pokemon!" We turned to see a woman in an elegant purple dress walk over. "I have never seen such a sight!"

Lucario looked uneasy. He didn't like close encounters with people. "We're not from around here," I said, hoping that would suffice.

"I would think not. I am Fantina. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Angela."

"And who is this fantastique pokemon?"

"Lucario."

"I thought he might be, but I have never seen anything like him." She pulled out what looked like a small pink cookie thing. "Does he enjoy poffins?"

"What's that?"

"Why, it is a most delightful treat!" She handed it to Lucario. "Try it."

He bit into it, then smiled. "Ah, it is good, no?" She smiled at me. "I must ask, what is one with such an outstanding pokemon doing here?"

"Just seeing the sights. What are you doing here?"

"Why, I am the gym leader here in this fabulous city!"

"Really? Then what are you doing talking to me?"

"I had some free time before a contest and saw you."

"What a contest?"

"My goodness, you don't know? Contests are the most amazing thing!" She launched into her explanation of how it all worked. I sort of got it. You appealed to judges then entered a kind of special tournament.

"Sounds fun. Could I enter?"

"But of course! Do you have a pokedex?"

I pulled out my square holographic one I had gotten in Kalos. "Will this do?"

She took it. "Oui, it will work well." We walked to a large building, which was where I guessed the contest was being held. Once inside, she had the receptionist get my contest pass. She handed it and my pokedex to me. "Here you go. Does your lucario have a pokeball?"

"Yes, but he doesn't like to be in it."

"Very well, then I won't explain a ball capsule yet. Do you need to practice before we go on stage?"

I looked at Lucario. "Nope. We'll be fine."

"Very well." We went to the waiting room, and awaited the beginning of the contest. Fantina was up before me. She walked out, and the crowd cheered loudly for her. She pulled out a pokeball. "I will be using a new pokemon of mine. Let us go, Frosslass!"

Her pokemon appeared, being showered with sparkles coming out of the pokeball. "Let us start with ice shard!" It raised its hands up, and threw a blue ball of ice into the air. "Now beat it down with ominous wind!" Frosslass blew purple wind at the sphere, and it broke, showering the pokemon in sparkles.

I looked at Lucario. "Do we need to make something sparkle?" He shrugged. We were making this up as we went. Was anyone else improvising?

When Fantina was done, we were called out next. "Good luck," she said as I passed her. I nodded, then walked out.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd. "Look at this!" The announcer, who I think was named Marian, said. "What a sight! I've never seen a lucario like that before!"

We went on like nothing had happened. "Use aura sphere!"

Lucario shot at least twenty-five blue spheres of energy into the sky. "Now psychic!"

Lucario's eyes glowed blue, and the spheres redirected themselves into a line. Lucario started to spin, and the spheres followed his outstretched hand. "Now bring them together!" Lucario stopped spinning, but the spheres just picked up started forming a smaller circle, and he jumped up. The spheres collided with one another, breaking into multiple sparkles, showering Lucario, who was floating in the middle of them.

The crowd cheered, but there was still some unease. We exited the stage. Fantina met us. "Incroyable! You two are very talented!"

"But I don't think the crowd saw it that way."

"Oh, it does not matter what the crowd thinks. It will be up to the judges if you go on."

We waited for the other contestants to go. When it was over, they displayed who would be moving on. Fantina was, of course, and to our amazement, so did we. Fantina smiled. "Ah, see? There was nothing to worry about."

They matched everyone up for the next battle. I looked at Lucario. "Do you want to battle?" He shook his head. Okay, then it was up to my other pokemon. This was going to be interesting. And boy were these Sinnoh folk in for a treat.

I walked out, ready to enter my battle, which was against some guy named Don. He smiled. "Your mutated lucario has no hope against us. Go, Milotic!"

"Wow!" I said, admiring the pokemon as it appeared. "I love Milotic!" Lucario cleared his throat. "Oh, right. Go, Dedenne!"

"Look at this!" Marian said, the crowd gasping again. "Another mystery pokemon!" I frowned. Dedenne wasn't that odd. He was just a little fat orange mouse. What was wrong with that?

"Enough of your freak pokemon!" Don said. "Milotic, use water pulse!"

Milotic opened its mouth and shot a blue orb of energy at Dedenne. "Block it with iron tail!"

Dedenne raced forward, his tail glowing silver. He spun around, hitting the sphere, breaking it and showering him in sparkles. "Look at that little mouse go!" Marian said. "We may not know what it is, but it sure is cute!" The circular meter by Don's picture went down. I guess this was our points.

I kept moving. "Now use nuzzle!"

"What's this?" Marian said. Dedenne ran forward and nuzzled his cheek against Milotic. Electricity surged through him and shocked the water pokemon. When he moved away, Milotic was covered in yellow static. "Milotic has been paralyzed! That was quite the move!" Don's meter went down some more.

"Hang in there, Milotic. Use rain dance!" Milotic shakily shot a light blue orb into the sky, and clouds started to appear.

"Thank you," I said. "Now we can win. Dedenne, finish up with thunderbolt!" Dedenne's cheeks started to spark, and a bolt of lightning came down from the clouds and hit him, with this charge, he shot a powerful bolt at Milotic. After the attack, the water pokemon was done.

"Look at that adorable powerhouse! I don't know about you, but I'm excited to see the other surprises this girl has in store."

We walked off the field. Fantina was ecstatic. "Your pokemon are amazing! Dedenne is his name?" She picked him up. "You are adorable!"

I smiled. "Just wait. I have much more in store."


End file.
